memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Datalore
Odwiedzając ojczystą planetę komandora porucznika Daty, załoga Enterprise-D odkrywa kolejnego androida w laboratorium twórcy Daty, doktora Soonga. Choć identyczni z wyglądu, bracia różnią się jednak pod wieloma względami. Podsumowanie Prolog W drodze na kolejną misję, załoga Enterprise decyduje się odwiedzić Omicron Theta - planetę, z której pochodzi komandor porucznik Data. Gdy statek wchodzi na orbitę planety, skan wykazuje brak jakichkolwiek oznak życia, co dziwi kapitana Picarda, jako że zgodnie z raportem z Omicron Theta faktycznie w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach zniknęła cała kolonia ludzi, powinny się tam jednak znajdować pola uprawne. Wesley Crusher tymczasem idzie po Datę, który przebywa w swojej kwaterze. Okazuje się, że android ćwiczy przed lustrem kichanie, czemu Wesley nie może się nadziwić, biorąc pod uwagę bezsprzecznie ważne wydarzenie przed Datą, jakim jest powrót do domu. Android zapewnia, że nie może się doczekać odwiedzenia Omicron Theta, równie fascynująca jednak wydaje mu się sztuka kichania. thumb|200px|Widok z mostku na Omicron Theta Gdy Data wraz z Wesleyem wracają na mostek, porucznik Yar zastanawia się, jak android radzi sobie z zapisanymi w jego pamięci wspomnieniami 411 kolonistów z rodzinnej planety. Data podkreśla jednak, że, niestety, powierzono mu jedynie wiedzę zgromadzoną przez mieszkańców, dlatego też nadal nie rozumie wielu aspektów uczuć i zachowania ludzi. Komandor Riker porusza kwestię pól uprawnych na planecie, Data potwierdza zaś ich obecność mimo typowo naukowego charakteru kolonii. Tym bardziej zaskoczony brakiem oznak życia na Omicron Theta, kapitan Picard, przez chwilę rozważając własny udział w zwiadzie, wysyła na powierzchnię grupę wypadową w postaci Rikera, Daty, Tashy Yar, podporucznika Worfa i podporucznika La Forge. Akt I Po teleportacji na Omicron Theta grupa wypadowa odkrywa, że z powierzchni zniknęły nie tylko pola uprawne - nie występują na niej nawet bakterie glebowe. Wychodzi na to, że planeta została wyjałowiona ok. 20-30 lat wcześniej. Data rozpoznaje teren i prowadzi resztę oficerów do miejsca, w którym został znaleziony przed 26 laty przez załogę krążownika USS Tripoli. Android leżał wówczas samotnie na piedestale przy ścianie skalnej, dezaktywowany, pokryty kurzem, bez jakichkolwiek instrukcji. Jego pierwsze wspomnienie po reaktywacji to widok pochylających się nad nim oficerów z Tripoli, których obecność prawdopodobnie aktywowała czujnik w Dacie i pobudziła go do życia. Badając ścianę skalną za pomocą swojego VISORa, Geordi La Forge odkrywa, że nie powstała ona naturalnie, na dowód czego udaje mu się znaleźć ukryte wejście do podziemnej konstrukcji. Wewnątrz grupa wypadowa odnajduje laboratorium kolonistów, w którym Data rozpoznaje sprzęt używany niegdyś przez doktora Nooniana Soonga. Geordi i Riker z zaskoczeniem przyjmują wieść o tym sławnym specjaliście od robotyki, który przed wieloma laty zaginął po nieudanej próbie stworzenia pozytronowego mózgu. Wychodzi na to, że Soong, pod pseudonimem, przeniósł się na Omicron Theta, gdzie kontynuował i ostatecznie dokończył swoje dzieło. thumb|200px|"Czy to inny ja?" Komandor Riker dopytuje Datę o pozostałe wspomnienia, android kojarzy jednak tylko, że w laboratorium tym testowano niektóre z jego funkcji, poznaje również wiszące na ścianie rysunki dziecięce przedstawiające ludzi uciekających przed czymś - nie jest jednak w stanie określić, co dokładnie było tematem tych prac. Aby nie tracić czasu, Riker wysyła Tashę Yar i Worfa na zwiad dalszej części kompleksu, podczas gdy pozostali dokładniej przyglądają się laboratorium. Data podchodzi do urządzenia służącego do wykonywania odlewów, gdzie znajduje formę pasującą idealnie do jego twarzy. Po chwili porucznik Yar oznajmia poprzez komunikator, że cały budynek jest opuszczony, stanowił jednak prawdopodobnie miejsce schronienia dla kolonistów. Tymczasem La Forge odkrywa wydzieloną część laboratorium wyglądającą na magazyn. Wewnątrz ich oczom ukazują się gotowe do złożenia części ciała kolejnego androida. Zafascynowany Data przygląda się głowie swojego odpowiednika, zastanawiając się na głos, czy to kolejny on, czy może jego brat. Android nalega, by przenieść jego brata na pokład Enterprise i go złożyć. Komandor Riker, początkowo sceptycznie nastawiony do pomysłu, ostatecznie zgadza się, widząc, ile odkrycie to znaczy dla jego podwładnego. Akt II Podczas gdy Enterprise opuszcza Omicron Theta, by wznowić pierwotny kurs, grupa inżynierów z maszynowni analizuje znalezisko pod kątem możliwości złożenia go do kształtu w pełni funkcjonalnego androida. Główny inżynier Argyle oznajmia, że zdają się mieć wszystkie części niezbędne do złożenia “tego” w całość, mogą jednak potrzebować porównania z Datą w kwestii połączeń oraz budowy wewnętrznej androida. Data zgadza się udzielić wszelkiej pomocy, w międzyczasie zostaje jednak wezwany do sali obserwacyjnej na rozmowę z kapitanem na podsumowanie zwiadu. thumb|200px|Rekonstrukcja Lore'a na bazie Daty Podczas rozmowy o odkryciu dokonanym przez grupę wypadową komandor Riker i podporucznik La Forge nie wiedzą do końca, jak wypowiadać się o nowym androidzie. Niezręczną sytuację przerywa kapitan, przypominając wszystkim obecnym, że ludzie, tak jak Data, również są maszynami, jedynie o charakterze elektrochemicznym. Rozpoczyna się rozmowa o powodzie, dla którego androidy zostały w ogóle stworzone na podobieństwo człowieka, oraz o rysunkach wykonanych przez dzieci na Omicron Theta. Debatę przerywa jednak prośba od doktor Beverly Crusher, by Data pomógł w montażu swojego brata. Data przybywa do ambulatorium, gdzie w sekrecie pokazuje doktor Crusher swój czasowy wyłącznik u dołu pleców. Android prosi Beverly o zachowanie tego faktu w kompletnej tajemnicy, argumentując, że ona też zapewne nie chciałaby oznajmiać całemu światu, gdyby miała na sobie tego typu przycisk. Po wyłączeniu Daty Argyle i Crusher studiują jego budowę wewnętrzną, dzięki czemu udaje im się skutecznie złożyć drugiego androida. Po wybudzeniu Daty do ambulatorium przychodzą kapitan i komandor, z zapytaniem o postęp. Brat Daty jest już kompletny, nie wykazuje jednak oznak świadomości. Gdy Picard zastanawia się na głos, który z nich powstał pierwszy, nowy android otwiera oczy, przedstawia się jako Lore i oznajmia, że Data był pierwszy, jego zaś skonstruowano, by zastąpił wadliwego Datę. Gdy Lore mówi, na jego twarzy pojawia się charakterystyczny tik nerwowy. Akt III W swoim gabinecie kapitan Picard rozmawia z Datą na temat słów Lore’a dotyczących niedoskonałości Daty. Data jest przekonany, że obaj posiadają takie same zdolności mentalne i fizyczne, wypomina również kapitanowi mówienie o jego bracie jak o rzeczy. Picard reflektuje się, Data zaś zapewnia go o swojej lojalności względem kapitana i Floty Gwiezdnej, nawet mimo rzekomych więzi rodzinnych między nim a Lorem. Po rozmowie z kapitanem Data wychodzi na mostek, gdzie zastaje Lore'a przy konsoli operacyjnej, poznającego tajniki sterowania Enterprise z pomocą Wesleya i Geordiego. Brat Daty wydaje się nie posiadać żadnej wiedzy matematycznej, bez problemu dopowiada jednak twierdzenie Pitagorasa napoczęte przez komandora Rikera, szybko tłumacząc, że kiedyś je usłyszał, bez rozumienia jego znaczenia. Data oznajmia bratu, że nie wolno mu przebywać na mostku. Lore nie może się doczekać swoich nowych obowiązków, które zapewne dostanie, argumentując, że jego celem jest bycie miłym dla ludzi. Oba androidy udają się w stronę kwatery Daty. thumb|200px|Braterska rozmowa Po drodze Data zwraca Lore'owi uwagę na sposób, w jaki komandor Riker złapał go na udawaniu niewiedzy podczas rozmowy o Pitagorasie. Lore, z charakterystycznym dla niego uśmiechem, przyznaje, że nie posądzał Rikera o taki poziom sprytu, i będzie musiał uważać następnym razem. Android nieustannie podkreśla też swoją wyższość nad Datą, radząc mu, by nie zazdrościł Lore'owi aż tak bardzo jego zdolności. W kwaterze Daty Lore, poproszony przez Datę o sporządzenie raportu dla kapitana o doktorze Soongu i okolicznościach zaginięcia kolonistów, niezbyt pochlebnie wyraża się o Soongu, nazywając go ich “omylnym” ojcem, ale też geniuszem jak na ludzkie standardy. Lore wyjawia też, że tak naprawdę to on powstał jako pierwszy, jednak jako że koloniści stali się o niego zazdrości ze względu na jego perfekcję, doktor Soong stworzył Datę jako mniej idealnego androida. Data przyznaje, że osiągnięcie bliższego podobieństwa do człowieka rzeczywiście sprawia mu trudność, na co Lore próbuje go przekonać o ich wyższości nad ludźmi. Data ostatecznie zostawia brata w swojej kwaterze, z dostępem do bazy danych Enterprise. Akt IV Kapitan Picard i komandor Riker analizują na mostku raport Lore’a. Okazuje się, że kolonia została unicestwiona przez krystaliczną istotę żywiącą się energią życiową, będąca w stanie wyssać życie z całej planety. Androidy przetrwały atak, ponieważ były wówczas nieaktywne. Porucznik Yar donosi, że Lore opuścił kwaterę Daty i porusza się po pokładzie czwartym. Gdy Data idzie sprawdzić poczynania brata, Tasha pyta kapitana, czy ufa Dacie. Picard wyraża swoje kompletne zaufanie względem androida oraz pochwala czujność Yar. W międzyczasie Data znajduje brata z powrotem w swojej kwaterze. Lore, który chwilę wcześniej wsypał pewien proszek do lampki szampana, proponuje Dacie wzniesienie toastu na cześć ich spotkania, zgodnie ze starym ludzkim obyczajem. Zaraz po wzięciu łyka Data upada bezwładnie na podłogę, Lore zaś chwali doktora Soonga za stworzenie go tak podobnym do ludzi, zwłaszcza pod względem ambicji i uczuć. Wyjawia również swoją umiejętność komunikacji z krystaliczną istotą oraz wdzięczność, jaką ta okazała mu za dostarczenie jej kolonistów, i jaką też pewnie okaże po sprezentowaniu jej załogi Enterprise. Na mostku Worf zauważa niezapowiedziany sygnał podprzestrzenny nadawany z kwatery komandora porucznika Daty. Komandor Riker wstępnie tłumaczy to dochodzeniem prowadzonym przez Datę na temat doktora Soonga, jednak na wszelki wypadek wysyła Wesleya, by ten dyskretnie wybadał sprawę. thumb|200px|Braterska rywalizacja Tymczasem Lore, w mundurze Daty, nadaje komunikat do krystalicznej istoty, informując ją, że następnym razem przedstawi się jej jako Data. Wiadomość przerywa nadejście Wesleya, który jest zdziwiony widokiem nieprzytomnego androida na podłodze. “Data” tłumaczy sytuację agresją ze strony “Lore'a”, co w konsekwencji zmusiło go do wyłączenia brata. Podczas rozmowy jednak na twarzy “Daty” pojawia się znajomy tik, który android obraca w próbę odwzorowania wyrazu twarzy swojego doskonalszego brata. Gdy lekko podejrzliwy Wesley opuszcza kwaterę, Lore naprawia swój zdradziecki refleks na twarzy oraz obarcza nim nieprzytomnego Datę. Na mostku doktor Crusher ze zdziwieniem dowiaduje się od syna o “wyłączeniu Lore'a”. Gdy “Data” do nich dołącza, Beverly zagaduje go na temat androidowego wyłącznika, który miał być przecież tajemnicą. Android odpowiada, że zdecydował jednak inaczej. Nagle podporucznik La Forge donosi o zbliżającym się z ogromną prędkością obiekcie. Okazuje się nim być krystaliczna istota, którą android określa jako piękną. Akt V Kapitan Picard prosi “Datę” o porozmawianie z “Lorem” w celu zdobycia dodatkowych informacji o krystalicznej istocie. Wówczas Wesley głośno wyraża swoje podejrzenia względem Lore’a podszywającego się pod Datę, zostaje jednak uciszony przez kapitana i komandora Rikera, który nakazuje mu udać się razem z nim i “Datą” do Lore'a. W kwaterze Daty Lore wskazuje na tik na twarzy leżącego androida i potajemnie włącza i wyłącza nieprzytomnego Datę, sprawiając wrażenie agresywnego zachowania androida na skutek obecności oficerów. Komandor Riker wydaje się przekonany i opuszcza kwaterę wraz z Wesleyem, pozwalając “Dacie” zająć się przesłuchaniem. Lore wówczas kopie Datę w głowę, odsłaniając część jego obwodów. Po powrocie na mostek komandor Riker zdaje relację kapitanowi, podczas gdy krystaliczna istota próbuje przeniknąć osłony Enterprise. “Data” wpada na mostek i prosi o możliwość rozmowy z istotą zanim załoga otworzy ogień. Picard, mimo zdziwienia umiejętnością komunikacji z istotą przez androida, zezwala na kontakt, mówiąc swoje standardowe “do dzieła”, którego “Data” początkowo nie rozumie. Android przemawia do krystalicznej istoty, ostrzegając ją, że ludzie na Enterprise są potężni i zdolni do zniszczenia jej. Jako pokaz siły “Data” proponuje zwiększenie prędkości statku oraz teleportowanie dużego drzewa w okolicę istoty. Gdy android udaje się do magazynu w celu przetransportowania drzewa, Wesley ponawia próby przekonania załogi o podstępie Lore'a, zostaje jednak ponownie uciszony przez kapitana i własną matkę, a na dodatek odesłany do pokoju razem z doktor Crusher. thumb|200px|"Pokaż mi zażartość wojownika." Picard mimo wszystko zleca Worfowi śledzenie “Daty”, jako że jego zachowanie faktycznie wydaje się niecodzienne. Gdy Worf wchodzi do turbowindy, w której znajduje się Lore, ten zamyka drzwi, zanim reszta ochrony zdąży wejść za nim, a następnie uderza Klingona, aż ten osuwa się na podłogę. W międzyczasie doktor Crusher, za namową Wesleya, idzie z synem do kwatery Daty by zweryfikować jego teorię o podstępie. Doktor uruchamia androida, który rzeczywiście okazuje się być prawdziwym Datą. Wszyscy troje podążają zatem do magazynu, gdzie zastają Lore'a dzielącego się dalszymi planami z krystaliczną istotą. Gdy android zauważa Datę i Wesleya, grozi nastolatkowi śmiercią, na co doktor Crusher wyskakuje z ukrycia i mierzy w niego fazerem. Lore'owi udaje się jednak rozbroić i doktor, i Datę, zapowiada też męczarnie dla Wesleya w przypadku braku współpracy ze strony Daty oraz jeśli Beverly nie opuści magazynu. Doktor Crusher wybiega zatem na korytarz, Lore jednak strzela jej w ramię na pożegnanie, za “winy jej syna”. Okazję tę wykorzystuje Data, któremu udaje się wytrącić bratu fazer z dłoni. Androidy przepychają się przez chwilę, ostatecznie jednak Dacie udaje się rzucić brata na transporter. Lore chwyta leżący w pobliżu fazer i strzela, w tej samej chwili jednak Wesley teleportuje go w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Wówczas do magazynu wkraczają uzbrojeni Picard, Riker, Tasha i Beverly. Załoga zauważa, że krystaliczna istota oddala się, najwidoczniej nie będąc w stanie dotrzeć do nich bez pomocy Lore'a. Kapitan Picard każe Dacie przebrać się w mundur oraz pozbyć się tiku. Enterprise tymczasem rusza na umówioną modernizację komputera. Pamiętne cytaty "Czy to inny ja? A może mój brat?" : - Data, o niezłożonym androidzie na Omicron Theta "Smutne, bracie. Przez ciebie żałuję, że nie jestem jedynakiem." : - Data, do Lore'a Dodatkowe informacje Scenariusz i produkcja * Odcinek kręcono od 28 października do 6 listopada 1987 roku. * Początkowo Lore miał być żeńską wersją androida, a tym samym stanowić parę dla Daty. Jej rola polegałaby na dokonywaniu napraw w niebezpiecznych sytuacjach. Brent Spiner, aktor grający Datę, zasugerował jednak pójście z fabułą w stronę złego brata bliźniaka (źródło: Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, druga edycja, str. 46). Koncepcję androida-kobiety co prawda wykorzystano jeszcze później w odcinku Latorośl, jednak w charakterze córki Daty. * We wczesnej wersji scenariusza odcinek ten miał nosić tytuł "Apocalypse Anon" apokalipsa" i opisywać akcję ratunkową przeprowadzaną przez załogę Enterprise na pewnej planecie. W grupie wypadowej znajdowała się oficer o imieniu Minuet, która zakochała się w komandorze Rikerze. Komandor ostatecznie jednak miał dowiedzieć się, że kobieta jest androidem (źródło: Creating the Next Generation: The Conception and Creation of a Phenomenon, str. 51). * Jest to ostatni odcinek, w którym Gene Roddenberry jest wymieniony w napisach w charakterze autora scenariusza przed swoją śmiercią 24 października 1991 roku. * W postać Daty i Lore'a wcielały się cztery osoby: Brent Spiner (główny aktor), Ken Gildin (dubler do zdjęć), Brian J. Williams (kaskader, który występował za Spinera w niebezpiecznych ujęciach już do końca Następnego pokolenia oraz w filmach kinowych) oraz jeszcze jeden nieznany dubler do zdjęć (źródło: Star Trek: The Next Generation 365, str. 45). * W odcinku tym nie pojawia się Deanna Troi. * Podczas sceny w laboratorium kolonistów, gdy Data przygląda się rysunkom na ścianie, widoczny jest błąd w stopniu wojskowym androida - odznaczenia na jego mundurze sugerują, że jest komandorem. Fabuła * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy widać wnętrze kwatery Daty. Wystrój ulegnie jednak znacznym zmianom w kolejnych sezonach. * Lore nazywa tutaj swojego ojca po raz pierwszy "omylnym Soongiem". Określenie to pojawi się również przy następnym spotkaniu dwóch braci. * W odcinku tym poznajemy też krystaliczną istotę, która powróci w dalszych odcinkach serialu. * W ostatniej scenie z komandorem porucznikiem Datą kapitan Picard pyta androida, czy wszystko w porządku. Data, nadal z tikiem na twarzy, odpowiada używając słów przywodzących na myśl bardziej stylistykę Lore'a, niż jego własną, co mogło stanowić furtkę dla kontynuowania motywu podszywania się "złego brata" pod Datę. * Na koniec odcinka kapitan Picard cieszy się na mającą wkrótce nastąpić modernizację komputera pokładowego statku. Enterprise zawita jednak do bazy gwiezdnej w celu uskutecznienia ulepszeń dopiero dwa odcinki później, w odcinku 11001001. Odnośniki Linia czasowa : 2364 rok, 2338 rok, XXIV wiek Kartografia : Omicron Theta Gatunki : ludzie, Klingoni, androidy, krystaliczna istota Statki kosmiczne : ''USS Enterprise-D'', USS Tripoli Pozostałe : Lore, doktor Noonian Soong Obsada *Patrick Stewart jako kapitan Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes jako komandor William T. Riker *Brent Spiner jako komandor porucznik Data *LeVar Burton jako podporucznik Geordi La Forge *Denise Crosby jako porucznik Natasha Yar *Michael Dorn jako podporucznik Worf *Gates McFadden jako doktor Beverly Crusher *Wil Wheaton jako Wesley Crusher Gościnna obsada * Biff Yeager jako komandor porucznik Argyle |next= }} Kategoria:Odcinki TNG